Under Siege
Under Siege is the twelfth episode (the second segment of the sixth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and the 177th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is paired up with "Never Trust an Alicorn." When the Ninja have heard that Wu is the "Treacherous One," they find themselves under siege at the Monastery, trying to protect Wu from the wrath of Aspheera. Meanwhile, Princess Cadance tells the ponies about the Aspheera’s future, only to find out that Luna has been betrayed by Daybreaker for not being her sister. Plot Two Lies, One Truth Having told the story to Cole, Jay, Kai, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, P.I.X.A.L., and Starlight Glimmer, Wu received backlash from the Ninja and the ponies, and Wu takes the blame for it, but before Wu could come up with excuses, they hear an explosion and head outside. When they went out, they caught sight of Aspheera's army approaching the Monastery of Spinjitzu and the Fire Fang spewing fire balls at the Ninja and the ponies. After ducking from one of the fireballs, Cole asks about the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu's location, and using logic, P.I.X.A.L. thought the second scroll would be with an archeologist, so he contacts Lloyd, Zane, Nya, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity to find Clutch Powers. Back in Ninjago City, the Lloyd, Zane, Nya, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity are on the ShuriCopter trying to find Aspheera, but Applejack informs the six that Aspheera is attacking their temple and Wu being the "Treacherous Deceiver". In addition, Cole tells them to find Clutch Powers, believing he knows where the second scroll is. Back at the Crystal Empire, Princess Luna asked Princess Cadance about the attack of the Pyro Vipers, as they are under siege at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The two Alicorns rushes to the Monastery, but Daybreaker stops Luna and ask about her betrayal for not being her sister. Being the "Moon Princess" with the bitterness we’ll known to rule the night as Nightmare Moon, Celestia thwarts to revenge for all day, when being allied to Aspheera, as she wants the Princess of the Night to banish to the Never-Realm, so the day will last forever. Luna refuses and she uses magic on her, thus causing a conflict between the two sisters. However, Flurry Heart managed to stop the two sisters, while Daybreaker went to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to tied with Aspheera. Luna, Cadance and Flurry Heart managed to glow her to the Monastery. The Backup Plan Meanwhile, Daybreaker joins the Pyro Vipers and tried to destroy the temple doors, so P.I.X.A.L. initiated the defensive weapons such as water guns and rubber shurikens. Nevertheless, Aspheera used her staff to obliterate the weapons and the Fire Fang destroyed the doors. The Ninja, the trio, Starlight, P.I.X.A.L., Wu ran inside into the Underground Base to take shelter. They thought they could escape using the vehicle bay doors, but they were surrounded. After realizing they were enclosed, Kai continued to blame Wu for their troubles, and Cole explained to Wu that Kai loss his elemental power to Aspheera and feels useless to the team. On the other hand, Jay asked P.I.X.A.L. if she had any backup plan, and she pulls out an unfinished Titan Mech, so Kai, Jay, P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight began to work on it. At the Ninjago City Hospital, Clutch Powers, who nursing a broken leg, was working on a memoir before being interrupted by Lloyd, Zane, Nya, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity as they asked the professor about the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Powers tells the Ninja that the second scroll is located at the Explorer's Club, but he refuses to come with the Ninja because he doesn't want to leave the hospital. Due of this, Rarity tired to pull Clutch Powers from his bed, but he calls the hospital staff and they escort them out. Failed to get armed, Princess Cadance came with Flurry Heart, while bringing the six to the Crystal Empire. Cadance said that the Monastery of Spinjitzu is under attack by the Pyro Vipers and Daybreaker. She spies the Ninja and the ponies to stop the vipers, and made a backup plan, the Titan Mech. Twilight Sparkle inadvertently knows that Aspheera wants to stop Wu and banish to the another Realm, the same way that she is going to banish Princess Luna. When Lloyd was shocked that Wu is the "Treacherous Deceiver" and the same for Luna with the bitterness regains at her heart, Twilight and Lloyd starts to argue about the two being as traitors, haven’t realised that they have a sense of bitterness in it. Rarity stop them as Nya asked her that fighting doesn’t solve the problem. Seeing this, Twilight retaliates in anger and storms off, claiming that she will never understand what that they never learn about Friendship from Aspheera, only to blame for Princess Luna and Wu. Lloyd left the Crystal Empire with his cold tears, and Twilight doesn’t know that Wu is the "Treacherous Deceiver", alongside Luna. Forgiveness can resolve problems Inside the temple, the Pyro Vipers were ransacking the place in order to find Wu, but they had no success. While Char was complaining on their failures, Aspheera ejected fire at Char, but he dodges, hitting the dart board instead and revealing the elevator to the Underground Base. Once Aspheera noticed, Char presses the button for them to get inside the elevator, but the elevator wouldn't open due to Aspheera accidentally eradicating the button. Back inside their base, the Ninja and the Mane Three were notified that someone was trying to use the elevator which placed them in a desperate situation to fight Aspheera's army. Rainbow Dash inadvertently apologizes Wu that they went to the Desert of Doom in a wrong way, as they are going to bring the Mayor from Hope Hollow. Wu knows that the remaining six will be able to bring the Mayor back and believed he should face Aspheera alone in order to pay his own mistakes. Despite being so harsh the first time, Kai apologizes to Wu and the Ninja promised they will face Aspheera together and bring the Mayor back to celebrate the Rainbow Festival. In the Desert of Doom, Lloyd was upset and he tries to calm down when inside Beohernie’s belly. Beohernie tries to talk to him about why Wu is the "Treacherous Deceiver", but he is too sad to speak, as he is not in the mood. Twilight landed inside the belly of the beast and cheers Lloyd up. She made a misconception that Princess Luna doesn’t have bitterness in herself, it was Celestia who doesn’t want Luna to make the night last forever, even for Aspheera. As such, Lloyd apologize to the Princess of Friendship and realised about what is happening to Wu and Luna, as both sang "The Midnight in Me". After getting a call from Kai that they are ready to go to Hope Hollow as a friendship quest, Twilight and Lloyd are ready as they learn from their mistakes. The Roadtrip must go on! The next day, the Ninja and Mane Six board the new Twinkling Balloon that Starlight invented, so they can go to Hope Hollow, in order to bring the Mayor as Rainbow Dash is the guest of honor. Kai asked Lloyd whether if Aspheera will attacked the two realms, and what if Wu got banished to another Realm, all these must forget by Lloyd. Twilight Sparkle leaves Spike and Starlight Glimmer in charge of the School of Friendship in their absence. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone (Kathleen Brrr as her singing voice) *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Char - Brian Drummond *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Flurry Heart - Tabitha St. Germain *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia (as Daybreaker) - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Songs *My Future *The Midnight in Me Transcript *Under Siege (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Cadance **Cadance narrates the episode title for the first time. **It is the sixth female character to narrate the episode title, the first five were Twilight Sparkle, Cozy Glow, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. **She is the second non-Mane Six to narrate the episode title. *The sentence on Clutch’s paper is, ‘Clutch Powers is awesome’ in the Ninjago language. **Their was also writing right next to the dart board that said, 'Sunny says hi'. *Kai showed his forgiveness by hugging Wu for the first time. **The same thing also happens in a later scene where Lloyd showed his forgiveness by hugging Twilight, and also what he have learnt is that forgiveness can resolve all problems. *This episode quite resembles the episode "A Flurry of Emotions" where the Vermillion attack the Temple of Airjitzu in order to get the Slow-Mo Time Blade. **In this case, the Pyro Vipers attack the Monastery of Spinjitzu in order for Aspheera to exact her revenge on Wu. **Both episodes also feature Flurry Heart. *This is the first time Aspheera sings. **It is the fourth song to be sung by Kathleen Brrr, after This Day Aria in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", We’re Friendship Bound in "The Gilded Path" and Better Way to be Bad in "Frenemies". *This is the fourth time the Ninja is inside the creature, the first three were "Yakity-Sax", "The Belly of the Beast" and "Sun and Lava". **However, Beohernie swallows Lloyd off-screen in this episode. **Beohernie also shows a sad face in this episode, in order to comfort Lloyd. *The Twinkling Balloon was newly built by Starlight Glimmer, after it was destroyed in "Lloyd's Seven". *This episode, along with "Never Trust an Alicorn", was aired with the mid-season premiere for March of the Oni, "The Last Laugh". Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *Cadance replaces Wu as she narrates the episode title. *After the remaining six got kicked out of Ninjago City Hospital, Cadance brings them back to the Crystal Empire. *Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rarity reunited Kai, Jay, Cole, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack to join for a quest to Hope Hollow. Gallery B28FF891-C30E-49C1-93E2-E3ABCCCF62F1.jpeg|Title Card. B27DCC1D-3A05-471F-AA8A-110CB4D76EFA.png BE97BC38-AFA2-4738-A987-3C4C968994BB.png|The Pyro Vipers get shocked by the chicken. 04CC8307-04C6-4167-9C16-E33884667FE4.jpeg 65C84813-BA60-4C5C-AC5B-17D119E5B7EF.png|Clutch Powers, being hospitalised 43FCE94C-7B0D-4265-894C-90CCD6B79FA5.jpeg FF97C109-6FBB-4018-BDA4-60EBC3D54A76.png B58FF275-6A97-46A4-8F39-0E85C030996A.png|Forgiveness can resolve all problems. F36200DC-F13E-4FA4-A83C-C67E25DE895A.png 668D4157-28B6-4013-B109-FA66C4A912ED.png 88C26C14-E52C-4CDF-823E-A59C032733EF.png E2F06AA5-3C10-4D17-9E71-1DBFD1B414CC.png C62B9006-BD3F-49AF-AF9F-B8038A89C0CA.png|"How dare you! I brought the itsy-est valise!" 6C33D489-C5A6-477B-9803-40F3B13C3622.png 983677E0-2605-4143-A655-5924742877C9.png